Fatal Betrayal
by ALAYLM
Summary: [Justin Bieber] La rage. Cette violente chaleur qui parcourrait mon corps comme le sang qui coule dans ses veines usées. Cette haine qui frappe dans ma tête comme toutes les douleurs de l'enfance refoulée. Rien n'était bon, le bonheur c'est pour les faibles, et les faibles, c'est mauvais. Ma vie ? Je la dévoue corps et âme à mon équipe, mon gang, mes affaires.
1. Introduction

La rage. Cette violente chaleur qui parcourrait mon corps comme le sang qui coule dans ses veines usées. Cette haine qui frappe dans ma tête comme toutes les douleurs de l'enfance refoulée. Rien n'était bon, le bonheur c'est pour les faibles, et les faibles, c'est mauvais. Ma vie ? Je la dévoue corps et âme à mon équipe, mon gang, mes affaires. Je ne connais que ça depuis mon adolescence, la violence, les meurtres, tout ça colle à ma putain de peau. Et maintenant tu es là, à foutre un sacré bordel dans ma vie qui était pourtant bien comme elle était. Tu as choisi de faire irruption dans ce monde qui n'était pas le tiens, dans mon monde. Telle une petite sainte, tu es venue tout saccager, tu as remis ma chienne de vie en question. Justin Bieber n'a pas à se remettre en question, tu n'es qu'une sale putain, mais pourtant j'en crèverais si tu venais à sortir de ce beau bordel

Justin Bieber - Daniella Sparks

Trailer : watch?v=aN4IXQ4VcPM


	2. Chapter 1

**_Daniella Sparks, Stratford - West Side, 10:30 pm._**

J'étais devant ma penderie comme une petite fille devant ses jouets, mais quoi prendre ? Très peu motivée pour choisir une robe je pris celle qui me venait sous la main. On m'avait embarqué dans une soirée huppée de la West side et c'est à contre coeur que j'avais accepté. Moi Daniella Sparks, 18 ans, ne suis pas une fervente des soirées alcoolisées qui n'en finissaient jamais. Vous me direz que je suis plutôt coincée, c'est un fait. Je préfère me plonger dans un livre au chaud dans ma couette, avec un thé. Rien de plus, c'était mon plaisir. On me suggérait souvent de sortir un peu plus, de m'amuser, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. J'étais bien comme j'étais. Simplement, pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, Brooke, je n'ai pas su lui dire non encore une fois.

Une fois prête je m'analysais dans le miroir pour y découvrir ma silhouette affinée par la robe. Je ne suis pas une fille qui rentre dans les normes de la perfection. J'ai très peu de poitrine et un corps qui ne reflétait pas de forme. J'étais assez complexée mais je me contentais de cela, puisque dans ma famille très dirigée vers le catholicisme, chaque création du seigneur est une beauté. Absurdité me direz vous ? Je partage votre avis, car même si je dois me plier à la volonté de mes parents, je ne partage pas vraiment leur culte à ce soit disant homme qui veille sur nous.

Un soupire émis, je pris le soin de me maquiller légèrement pour effacer les grandes cernes venant de ces nombreuses heures passées à réviser. Moi même je pensais qu'il fallait que je me détende un peu dans toute cette attitude sérieuse que j'avais. Je n'étais pas forcément bonne à l'école, même si je tenais des notes assez régulières. Une sonnerie retenti au rez-de-chaussée. Brooke devait être là. Je repassai devant le miroir une dernière fois, me parlant à moi même.

**"Allé Dani, amuses-toi, ce n'est qu'une soirée."**

Rapidement descendue, j'attrapai une veste et mes talons que je n'allais pas tarder à regretter d'avoir mis. J'ouvris la porte pour entrevoir le visage souriant de ma meilleure amie, apparemment très heureuse d'être conviée à cette fête.

**"J'aime quand tu fais des efforts pour moi"Me dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour.**

**" Tu me désespères B."**

Une accolade plus tard, nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture, une BMW noire, oui elle ne se refuse rien, ou plutôt son père ne lui refuse rien. Brooke est issue d'une famille très aisée, et ne s'en cache pas, je vous avouerais que parfois cela m'agace assez. J'ai toujours eu tout ce qu'il me fallait, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien mais je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de m'en venter. Peut importe, nous avons tous nos petits défauts.  
>"C'est parti mon wistiti." L'humour de ma meilleure amie me désespère. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres empourprées.<p>

Ceintures bouclées, nous prirent la direction de la soirée, une destination qui m'était encore inconnu puisque Brooke n'avait pas eu la gentillesse d'être plus précise sur l'endroit que la West side. La musique mise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de danser comme un petit asticot sur mon siège au rythme de You, de Chris Brown évidement. Une chose de plus sur moi, ma passion s'avère être la danse, je vis,mange et dors danse. Mon temps libre ne se consacre pas qu'aux révisions, je passe également le plus clair de mon temps dans une salle de répétition près de chez moi. C'est un moyen comme un autre pour moi de me libérer de la pression de mes parents. Concernant mes parents, ils sont très peu à la maison. Ma mère étant toujours à l'hôpital pour de longues gardes et mon père en voyage d'affaires, je dois me débrouiller seule à la maison en compagnie de mon frère, de quatre ans mon ainé. Ils trouvent néanmoins toujours le moyen de surveiller mes notes au millimètre près soit disant pour mon avenir. Mais trop de pression, tue la pression me direz vous, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par ma partenaire qui elle avait l'air d'une folle à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée.

**"Alors heureuse de sortir enfin tes petites fesses pâles de chez toi ?"**

**" Mh. " Sortis-je peu convaincu. "D'ailleurs, tu ne t'es pas trompée de rue ? Tu sais qu'on est dans la East Side là ?! "**Dis-je un peu paniquée**.**

**"Uh.. A propos de ça.."**

**" Oh non, non, non. B, pas encore un de tes plans foireux ?"** Je fronçais les sourcils grandement en la fixant.

**" Mais la West Side est tellement ennuyante Dani. Entre Mozart et les coupes de champagne, tu crois vraiment que c'est s'amuser ça ? Allé ne sois pas fâchée, tu verra c'est génial."**

**" A parce que tu es déjà venue ici ? Mais tu es folle ! Non Brooke tu me ramènes chez moi immédiatement, hors de question que je passe une soirée dans ce coin de drogués."**

**" S'il-te-plaîiiiiit. Juste pour cette fois Dani ! " Me dit-elle avec son regard de biche.**

Je soupirai longuement en regardant mes mains jouer nerveusement entre elles avant de déposer mon coude sur la portière en claquant ma main sur mon front.

**"Bon.. Mais on rentre pas trop tard hein ?!"**

Brooke sautilla comme une petite folle sur son siège, ce qui me fit une nouvelle fois soupirer. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Ah oui, je suis stupide, je vous explique avec des stéréotypes qui sont pourtant une vérité, la West Side est le coin le plus tranquille de Stratford où les gens les plus aisés habitent. Au contraire la East Side est assez pauvre dans l'ensemble mais c'est aussi un coin très malfamé où se mélangent crimes en tout genre, dealeurs et prostituées. J'évite toujours de traîner par ici, mais B en avait décidé autrement.  
>Elle arrêta la voiture devant une maison typique de la East side, en lambris blanc quelques peu sali avec le temps. La musique s'entendait de dehors où plusieurs groupes de personnes avaient déjà commencé à faire la fête. Je regardai longuement ces individus distinguant plusieurs filles qui dansaient contre des hommes comme sur une barre de streap-tease, charmant. Plusieurs buvaient, comme s'ils buvaient de l'eau et ne tenaient déjà plus debout. Dans quoi me suis-je mise ?<p>

**"Allé on y va. Promis on reste pas longtemps."**

Je me résignai et suivit ma meilleure amie dans la foule de monde, pour être présentée à ses connaissance de la East Side.

**_Justin Bieber, Straford - East Side, 9:30 pm._**

La nuit venait de tomber et j'étais encore dans mon lit à regarder le plafond. A côté de moi Aiden, ce qui est censé être ma petite amie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'amuse à dire devant tous. Je la vois plus comme celle qui comble mes besoins. Je fus alerté par un bruit assez sourd venant du rez-de-chaussée, étrange puisque j'étais seul avec Ai. Pris d'une pulsion je sorti du lit, ne manquant pas d'enfiler un simple jean qui traînait par terre et prit mon Browning 1911 (ndlr: Pistolet.) entre mes mains, préparant mon doigt sur la gâchette au moindre bruit. Je descendis très silencieusement les marches en retenant mon souffle qui pouvait me trahir. Une lumière était allumée, ce qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Dans ce coin on est jamais tranquille, les affaires sont les affaires et si quelque chose se passe mal, les règlements sont vite fait d'être réglés. Je pointa mon arme devant moi en avançant jusqu'à atterrir face à Diego. Une seconde de plus et j'aurais tiré.

**" Putain Justin, joues pas au con."** Diego fronça les sourcils en sursautant comme une petite pucelle.

**" Tu aurais du voir ta tête. Je m'en pisse dessus."**

Je ne pu retenir mon rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce, la peur de Diego ne faisait qu'empirer mes éclats de voix dans toute la maison. Diego ? C'est un peu le père de la maison, ici il est le symbole du respect. Quand j'ai perdu mes parents à mes seize ans il m'a trouvé dans la rue et m'a ramené ici. Je ne manque de rien grâce aux affaires, il m'a tout appris, le tire, le combat et la façon de faire les affaires. Vous me direz, ce n'est pas une vie pour un mec de dix huit ans, mais il ne m'a forcé à rien, j'ai été seul maître de mes choix.

**" Bon, maintenant que tu as arrêté de rire, rejoins-nous dans la cuisine, il faut qu'on parle."** Son visage changea de l'amusement à un ton grave, signifiant qu'une affaire était en cours.

j'acquiesçai simplement avant de rejoindre l'ensemble des membres, autrement dit du gang, les Royals, comme la ville aime nous appeler. Je fis le tour du plan de travail centrale pour saluer chacun d'entre eux. D'abord John, un petit blanchouiard qui nous a rejoins presque en même temps que moi, je le considère comme un frère. Vicky, une typée mexicaine. On pourrait croire qu'une femme n'a rien à faire ici, mais Vick est plutôt du genre à porter plus son paquet que n'importe quel homme de cette ville, une vraie dure. On soupçonne fortement quelle et Diego ont quelque chose ensemble, ce qu'ils nient bien sur, mais Bieber n'est pas stupide. Ensuite le petit dernier, Oscar. Il est arrivé il y a peu de temps et malgré son physique plutôt maigrichon, il n,y' a pas mieux que lui pour se battre.

**"Alors, quoi de prévu ?"** Dis-je simplement en allumant une cigarette.

**"Ce soir, il y a une soirée, on dit que les Phoenix y seront pour un trafic. Il faut qu'on récupère la marchandise, histoire de leur faire comprendre qui domine Stratford."** s'exclama Diego, toujours la mine interdite .

**" Mh. Je suppose que j'dois me faire beau pour leur joli minois ?"** Je crachai ma fumée avant d'émettre un rire qui se partagea dans toute la pièce."

**"Exactement Bieber. Maintenant je vous laisse dix minutes pour prendre ce qu'il faut avec vous, autrement dit, l'atiraille."**

J'acquiesçai vivement avant d'écraser mon mégot dans l'évier pour le jeter ensuite dans la poubelle. je remontai rapidement dans ma chambre pour y trouver Aiden qui fouillait dans mon téléphone. Je soupirai un instant, il faut vraiment que je mette les choses au clair avec cette salope. Je mis mon tee shirt blanc puis ma snapback, ainsi que mes lunettes de soleil. Je vérifia alors que mon flingue était assez chargé et le coinça entre ma peau et le haut de mon large jean.

**" Qui s'est Lydia ?!"** Aiden prit un ton assez hautain et énervé.

**"J'crois pas que ça te regarde, j' ai été clair la dessus. T'es là pour la baise c'est tout."** Dis-je sèchement.

**"Mais.."**

Encore choquée, elle n'osa pas répondre à mon aveux qu'elle connaissait pourtant déjà. Je lui fis comprendre qu'elle devait partir, ce quelle exécuta rapidement. Je passa mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant avant de descendre trois marches par trois. vingt et une heure. Il était l'heure de partir pour cette speudo fête qui cachait bien des choses.  
>Une fois arrivés, nous savions déjà ce que nous avions à faire. Je partis en direction du bar pour me servir un verre de Scotch pur malte. Autant profiter, vu que c'est censé être une fête non ? Je longeai la pièce de mes yeux pour analyser l'ensemble des personnes présentes. C'était une soirée on ne peut plus normale, dommage que je ne puisse profiter de la gente féminine. Peu de temps après une petite visite me fut faite, nul autre que par Fernando Connors, la pire des enflures, mais aussi le pseudo chef du gang adverse.<p>

Mon visage se ferma à sa venue, pour laisser place à une mine plus sombre définissant l'état dans lequel j'étais.

**"Alors Bieber, on vient à mes soirées maintenant ? Quel honneur."** Souffla-t'il sarcastiquement.

**" Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer Connors. Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là. Maintenant on va gentiment aller parler dehors. "**

Ma mâchoire était serrée prêt à dégainer en cas de complication. Il ne rajouta pas un mot et sorti par la porte vitrée donnant sur la vaste forêt qui bordait la maison. Tout se passait comme prévu. Un silence de mort s'était installé jusqu'à temps que nous soyons assez loin pour parler tranquillement. Bien sur de son côté plusieurs de ses hommes couvraient ses arrières, idem pour ma part.

**"Maintenant, mon petit bouclé il faudrait que tu comprennes que t'es pas chez toi. "**Dis-je en craquant mes doigts.

**"J'suis plus à ma place que toi Bieber, en plus de ça tu te pointes chez moi avec des toutous ? Bien !"**

**"Tu sais ce que je veux. Tu te casses toi et ta bande de p'tites pédales et on avisera après. Puet être que tu pourrais être mon animal de compagnie? "** Un rire du côté des Royals se fit entendre.

Fernando pointa son arme sur moi, provoqua le clic de plusieurs armes derrières moi. Je restais interdit face à son arme qu'il pointait sur mon front. **" C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Connors, jouer avec ton arme ? Sans couille." .**

Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort et encore moins maintenant. Diego s'avança doucement vers moi pour me faire reculer et prendre le relais, comme à chaque fois j'allumais le feu, et il lançait le briquet dans les flammes. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

**" T'es en mauvaise posture Connors, ta marchandise est déjà loin. T'as le choix sois tu pars, sois tu sais ce qui va arriver."**

Un rire nerveux parvint de sa bouche, on prenait le dessus sur lui et ses hommes. Un petit sourire vint s'accrocher sur mon visage pendant que mes trois autres coéquipiers assuraient la protection de Diego. Fernando n'avait pas écouté, qu'il en soit ainsi. John qui était derrière appliqua les ordres donné par le mexicaine et tira dans la jambe d'un des membres des Pheonix. En à peine un millième de seconde, nous prirent la fuite, ayant eu ce que nous voulions, mais un gros bruit de craquement vint à mes oreilles, quelqu'un était là sans y être invité.

**_Daniella Sparks, Stratford - Party, 11:00 PM_**

J'étais la déjà depuis deux heures, à boire dans le même verre qu'à mon arrivée pendant que Brooke, elle, avait l'air de s'amuser. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire la fête après avoir vu le comportement des invités. J'étais donc sortie dans le jardin qui servaient aux "couples" pour s'embrasser comme s'ils s'aspiraient la bouche. Je trouvais ça totalement écœurant, mais j'étais au calme. Enfin, ça c'était il y a quelques secondes.

**"T'es char****mante toi, t'es pas d'ici uh ?"** dit un homme d'une carrure très musclée qui ne tenait plus debout face à l'alcool.

**"Non, et laiss****es moi tranquille."** J'étais de cette ville, mais certainement pas de ce coin. Je restais vague et regardais devant moi en posant mon verre à terre.

**" Ca te dit qu'on monte tous les deux ?"** Il entoura mes épaules de son bras.

Je refusais catégoriquement en essayant de me défaire de son emprise, j'étais totalement paniquée et personne ne semblait réaliser que j'étais en mauvaise posture. Je réussi après un instant à me défaire de lui pour partir dans sa direction opposée sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. Seulement j'étais déjà dans un coin très boisé, bien reculé de la maison. Mais qu'est ce que j''ai fais au bon dieu ? Un son m'interpella, des rires qui me faisaient froid dans le dos. Je n'aimais pas ça. "Dans quoi tu t'es mise Dani ?" me redis-je plusieurs fois à moi même.

Je décidais alors de m'approcher lentement en me cachant derrière un arbre. Plusieurs personnes se faisaient face alors qu'ils tenaient des armes. Une main devant ma bouche j'essayais de ne faire aucun bruit. Je regrettais encore plus d'être venue ici, Brooke, je te hais tellement. Je ne pouvais distinguer ce qu'ils se disaient même avec une ouïe de chauve-souris, je n'y serais pas arrivée. L'atmosphère était très pesante, je voyais dans la pénombre un affrontement puis un tire. Mon coeur rata un battement et me fit reculer, provoquant un bruit. j'étouffais un bruit de peur dans ma main. Je priais en me collant au tronc d'arbre mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vint m'attraper le bras avec violence tout en se cachant lui même. J'étais totalement paniquée face à ce garçon pas plus âgé que moi qui tenait une arme appuyée sur mon ventre pour que je ne parle pas. J'allais mourir ce soir, je ne voyais pas d'autre fin pour cette histoire.

**"Tu la fermes et tu bouges pas. Sinon, tu tombes avec moi. "**

Voilà un premier chapitre qui amorce le début, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est important pour moi de pouvoir lire ce que vous avez à me dire, c'est toujours encourageant pour la deuxième arrivera très bientôt. J'ai très hâte d'avoir votre retour. Des bisous, Clem. (PS: Vous pouvez me suivre ici - DRTCizzle )


End file.
